


Hyrule and Ravio: A Masterwork

by Sammiec3



Series: LinkedUniverseAU Discord Mischief [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Ravio and Hyrule are Bros, Ravio being a Little Shit, Save our Coin Purses guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: Not a Prompt but there was a conversation on the Discord Server that was wondering about this: Hyrule has his journals that are in a language none of the others can figure out. Legend thinks he knows someone that can help. Ravio takes a look and finds it amusing that it's a common Lorulian Language. Shenanigans ensue.





	Hyrule and Ravio: A Masterwork

Legend had seen Hyrule’s writing before, but this- this was something completely different. He didn’t recognize any of the text as he flicked through the pages. But he knew someone who might. It was lucky they were in his Hyrule again, the others were eager for a bed and a proper bath. Most were relaxing outside in the sun, only Wild was inside working at his nonexistent kitchen to whip them up a meal.

“Ravio.” the man looked up, dark eyes meeting his own blue. Legend walked over to him and handed him the book. “Can you read this?” Greedy fingers reached and snatched it away from him and he flicked through the pages, eyes flickering between the lines at a speed Legend was sure Ravio was faking.

“Where did you find this?” He asked not glancing up as he absorbed the words.

“In one of our packs.” Legend responded unashamedly. Ravio smirked slammed the book closed and looked up at him.

“How much are you willing to pay for a translation?” He mused and Legend narrowed his eyes. Now he’s bluffing. Ravio read the look of annoyance on his face and his smirk shifted into a wicked grin.

“I want proof before I commit to anything.”

“Which of your brothers does this belong too?” He stood handing the book back. Legend narrowed his eyes but tossed it onto the table before leading him outside and gesturing over to Hyrule. “Him.”

Ravio’s walk could only be a swagger as he made his way over to him, the others watching with interest and Hyrule only glancing up when Ravio started speaking.

In another language.

Hyrule’s eyes were wary but then his eyebrow raised, his gaze flickering to Legend for a moment before returning to Ravio and he responded in the same tongue. It was a short conversation, one that lasted only a few minutes before Hyrule nodded, a spark of amusement in his eyes and Ravio clapped his hands together eagerly before turning back to Legend, victory written on his face as he walked back over. “How much do you want for it?” He asked again.

Fuck.

After dinner that evening Hyrule gathered his journals and moved over to Ravio, laying them out for him. The two conversing together in that same language, Ravio leaning forwards has he spoke his hands gesturing with his eagerness, occasionally pointing out specific parts in the journals, he had papers spread around them.

“I’ve let loose a monster.” Legend commented, Warriors glanced up at him from his work polishing his blade. His eyes momentarily flickering to the conspiring duo before looking back to Legend.

“You don’t have to pay for it. Just leave it be.” He suggested. But it wasn’t in Legends nature to leave things be. He wanted to know what was written, if he had to empty his pockets for that to happen then so be it.

There was a pause in the conversation as Ravio started writing, even from here he could see that his calligraphy was neat. One hand holding open a journal, the other tracing across the parchment with a quill, eyes flicking over to the journal every few minutes. Hyrule watched him, commenting on something that got Ravio to nod in response too devoted to his task to speak.

He paused after a moment, resting the quill on its stand and looking to Hyrule as another question was asked. He heard Hilda’s name in answer, then after a few more words traded his own name. Two sets of eyes glanced over at him, that same look of mischief in Hyrule’s while self satisfaction was in Ravio’s before they returned to each other.

The mystery of the books lingered with not only him but some of the others too now that the two were often spotted conversing together. It had been three days. Wild was the first to cave, Rupee’s were exchanged and Ravio set to work on a page translation. “It’s just one page, Hyrule doesn’t seem to mind.” He shrugged it off when he got five sets of eyes upon him. Hyrule was actually laughing at the page Ravio had decided to translate.

Not only that, Legend noted, some of the Rupee’s Wild had handed over were finding a new home in Hyrule’s coin purse. Half an hour later he set quill down, closed his book and looked over to Hyrule as he waited for the ink to dry. They were talking again, a flurry of questions and answers before Ravio moved to roll up the parchment and stood to hand it to Wild. Hyrule was packing up his things and putting them away before they left the house together.

There was a rush to Wild’s side to see the translation. Wild unrolled it and they all stared at the elegant calligraphy. “Legend it’s in you’re writing could you?” He offered it to him and he took it. He read for them.

“-Cecelia has gone missing again, I have been asked to find her but I doubt it will be hard. She’s always in the same place and tends to linger overlong.

To do:

Purge the Octorok infestation near Death Mountain, travelers are finding it difficult to make the normal path with them scuttling about.

Find a Blacksmith, my swords getting dull and my whetstone has sadly been lost. Also I need a new shield.

Shopping:

Dried Meat- easier to travel with

Apples

New Water Pouch - mine is leaking

Grapes

Spare Cloth

String

New Boots - their so worn out by this point that the leather is falling apart

(Do I have enough Rupee’s for this?)

Find Cecelia

Also, is it possible to get my gear replaced? (I need to check how many Rupee’s I have. The price for these tasks are going to pass my budget.)

Avoid old men hiding in caves - Why are you there? Don’t you have lives? Go home already!

A letter arrived for me today, I wasn’t expecting anything, those I normally associate with know I don’t keep a permanent residence and usually just wait until I visit them but the King of the-”

He stared at the parchment and hesitantly handed it back over to Wild. He took it uncertainly. “Are you sure that’s what is says?” Warriors asked and he just nodded.

“Grapes? Why on earth would he need Grapes?” Wild asked in bewilderment. Of course that’s the biggest thing he hones in on.


End file.
